Sesshomaru's New Found Love
by fluffy's 1 girl
Summary: I have edited it big time so if u want to see the new changes go to accessinuyasha.com I am discontinueing it at this site for now. I may finish it here later. . . .
1. Sesshomaru's New Found Love CHP 1

this is my first story here so i hope u like it. oh yeah. . .  
[i]this means that people are thinking or singing[/i] just ta  
let ya know.  
  
[i] "Hello Lord Sesshomaru!!"  
  
Sesshomaru turned around at the call of his name and the scent  
of fresh roses. It was that girl that had been plaguing him. His  
half brothers wench. 'Why is she coming to me in my dreams? Will  
she not leave me be?' He thought.  
  
"Because Lord Sesshomaru. I love you."  
  
"What? Can you here my thoughts? Wait. You love me?!?"  
  
"Yes and yes. Though in the real world I do not know it but  
will soon." She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You'll just have to wait."  
  
"Well what is your name?"  
  
"It's Kagome. . . ."[/i]  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!!! Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!!!"  
  
Lord Sesshomaru stopped. He was snapped out of his memory of the  
dream he had had the previous night and many other nights. [i]  
Why does she haunt me so?[/i]  
  
"Thank you milord!" Jaken caught his breathe. Just as they were  
continueing to walk Sesshomaru stopped. He sniffed the air.  
  
"I smell human blood." [i] And roses. . .could it be?[/i]He then  
took off in serach for where the blood was coming from. He came  
across a young girl who just dropped to the ground. He turned  
her over. [i] Inuaysha's wench!! Damn! This is exactly what I  
need. She apparently is still alive but how could that stupid  
hanyo let her get into this condition? Why do I care? Wiat! [/i]  
He bent over and picked the unconsious girl.  
  
"Milord what are you doing? Are you going to bring that filthy  
human with us? Why?" Jaken siad with disappiontment. He didnt  
want another human to have to take care of.  
  
"Because. I can use this girl to get the Tetsiaga from Inuyasha.  
It's that simple."  
  
"Oh okay. Just as long as I dont have to take of care of her  
too." Sesshomaru gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Oh sorry milord!! Please forgive me!!"  
  
"Let's go Jaken."  
  
* * * * * *Kagome's POV* * * * * *  
  
Kagome returned from her era earlier than planned. It was close  
to sunset. She decided to surprise everyone. As she was walking  
through the forest to Keade's village Kagome heard two voices.  
She was curious so she hid her scent like Keade taught her to  
and walked as quietly to where the voices were heard. As she  
reached the voices she reconized them. It was Inuyasha and  
Kikyo. Her heart did a flip. [i] What is he talking to her  
about? [/i]  
  
"Kikyo, I promise I'll get the jewel to bring you back to life  
for good.. I love you. Kagome means nothing to me. Nothing!"  
Inuyasha pulled Kikyo into a kiss. "I'll get the jewel from her  
when she returns. Wait for me." He continued holding her.  
  
She couldnt take it. Kagome ran and ran. She never thought that  
she ran so fast. [i] Why? Why Inuyasha? Why? I thought you loved  
me![/i] Her heart was breaking. Tears streamed down Kagome's  
face and wouldnt stop. She tripped and scraped my leg pretty  
bad. She didnt feel any pain except the pain from heart heart.  
She jumped up and continued running.  
  
It was getting dark. Kagome didnt care. She just kept running.  
She was so exhausted. Kagome slowed down a bit then stopped  
completely. Then all she saw was someone approaching her before  
she pasted out.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome woke up slowly and yawned and pushed the light blue  
covers off of her. [i]Where am I? [/i] She looked around to see  
a very beautiful room. Wooden floor and a window with light blue  
drapes. The walls were painted like a forest. There was a wooden  
chest at the end of the bed which looked like it was king size!  
She looked to the other side of the room and saw. . . . .  
Sesshomaru!! Kagome began to panik and tried to move as far away  
from him as possible. She just then realized her mistake as a  
sharp pain ran through her leg. She cluthched her leg.  
[i]Damn![/i]  
  
"Where am I? And why are you here?" She asked through gritted  
teeth.  
  
"You are in [i]my[/i] castle. So therefore you shall do as I  
say. Now answer my questions. Why were you passed out in the  
middle of now where? With out my half breed bastard of a  
brother?"  
  
She just let it out. She couldnt keep it inside her. Kagome had  
to tell some one even if it was [i]Sesshomaru[/i]. She started  
to cry a bit. "Because I saw Inuyasha telling Kikyo that he  
loves her and that I mean nothing to him!"  
  
[i]Kikyo. That must be the dead bitch[/i] Sesshomaru continued  
listening to her story.  
  
"He'll use the jewel to bring her back to life. But that happens  
I'll. . .die." She said the last part so quietly that even  
Sesshomaru had a hard time hearing her. He felt a sudden urge to  
comfort her. [i] She's just a human. She dont need  
comforting![/i]  
  
"Oh. Well how did you injure your leg?"  
  
Kagome had to think. She couldnt really remeber much about last  
night. "I tripped and fell on a rock. It scraped my leg."  
  
"Well I'll send some one to tend to it." Sesshomaru then left  
the room.  
  
[i]He probably just saved me to get the Tetsaiga. Well that wont  
work if that's his plan! I dont want to see Inuaysha ever  
again![/i]  
  
* * * * * * * 


	2. Sesshomaru's New Found Love CHP 2

Chapter 2  
  
Kagome awoke once again in the same room. [i] I guess it wasnt a  
dream. . .[/i] She sighed and got up. Pain shot through her leg  
once again. She gasped in pain and looked down at her leg. It  
had been bandaged like Sesshomaru said. [i] At least he does  
what he says he'll do.[/i] She limped toward the door of the  
room and walked out. Kagome decided that it wouldnt hurt if she  
looked around.  
  
Sesshomaru's castle was huge! It was creepy but huge. It was  
three stories and each floor that she looked at had ten or so  
rooms each. Her room was on the top floor. As she began walking  
up the steps to the second story, she noticed a strange door  
that had a symbol of a rose on it. That got my attention. As  
Kagome walked closer the rose on the door began to glow. [i]  
Wow. . .[/i] Just as she was putting her hand on the door to  
open it, someone stopped her. Kagome turned around slowly. It  
was Sesshomaru.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" He asked, with an emotionless  
face. A thought came to her, [i] Why does he hide his  
emotions?[/i]  
  
"I was just uh. . . looking around" She said quietly. She was  
hoping he wouldnt get mad and if he did not too mad.  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Well then come with me. There are some more things I need to  
ask you." he turned and walked away indicating to follow. Kagome  
sighed as releif swept over her but then got nervous. [i]What  
else does he need to ask me?[/i] They went down a long corridor,  
turned left to a dead end.  
  
"Uh, Sesshomaru this is a dead-"She stopped her sentence when  
Sesshomaru spoke very quietly and a door appeared."Oh. . ." They  
walked into the room. Sesshomaru sat down in a chair behind a  
desk. He indicated that Kagome sit in the chiar in front of the  
desk. She sat.  
  
"Well, let's see. Oh yes. One thing that I needed to ask you is  
that you wear strange clothing. You cannot possibly come from  
any where around here. Where do you come from?"  
  
[i]Well he's smarter than I thought.[/i] "Well you wont belive  
me but here goes. I live in the future." Sesshomaru lifted an  
eyebrow. "I live 500 years into the future to be exact."  
  
"Hmmm. Then how are you able to get from here to your home?"  
  
[i] Oh no! What to do? I cant tell him can I?[/i] "I uh I get  
here from a well." She let the truth come out. "Since I have the  
shikon no tama I can use the well in to time travel. Only me  
and. . . and . . ." She couldnt say his name. Kagome looked at  
Sesshomaru hoping he knew what she ment. For a second she  
thought he looked sorry for her. But she must have imagined it.  
For the second time Kagome noticed how handsom he was. The first  
time was when he was trying to get his fathers sword from the  
grave. [i]I am not gonna think about Inuyasha![/i]  
  
"You and my pathetic brother are the only ones wha can use the  
well?"  
  
"Yeah. . ." She looked down at my hands.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru! Sesshomaruuuuuu!!! Your back!!!"Kagome turned  
around to see a little girl of about six running to Sesshomaru.  
She hugged him tight. "Jaken did not tell me that you have  
returned!" She looked at Kagome. "Lord Sesshomaru who is the  
beautiful woman? Why is she here?"  
  
"Hi! Im Kagome!" Kagome told the little girl since thought  
Sesshomaru didnt know her name.  
  
"Hi Kagome! My name is Rin! Will you come play with me? Please?"  
They both looked at Sesshomaru. Kagome had no idea what he would  
say about that.  
  
"Go ahead. I can ask my questions later. Oh and dont hurt your  
leg any more than you already have. I dont want to have to waste  
anymore bandages on a human." He said and left the office.  
  
"Yay!!!!! Come on Kagome!! There are some pretty flowers in a  
field near here that we can go to!!" Rin pulled her along and  
Kagome was thinking about how much she would miss Shippo because  
she was never going back to Keade's village.  
  
It was noon when they reached the field. They would have been  
there sooner if her leg wasnt hurt. Sesshomaru's castle was  
still in eye view. That way if something happened they wouldnt  
be too far away. Kagome was watching Rin dance around with a  
crown of flowers on her head that She made for Rin when she  
heard something rustling in a nearby bush. Kagome limped over to  
it and something jumped at her and hugged her tight around the  
waist. Kagome screamed but regretted it when she noticed what  
was hugging her.  
  
"Mama Kagome! I missed you so much!! When I smelled your blood  
on the ground and then how your scent was so far away I thought  
a scary demon took you but I found you!!" THe little kitsune  
cried.  
  
"Shippo dont worry I'm fine." Kagome was so happy he found her.  
  
"Why are you so far away form the village?"  
  
"I'll tell you why. Your 'mama' is mad at Inuyasha and ran into  
me. I am planning on using you both to get the Tetsiaga." said a  
cold vioce from behind them. Kagome already knew who it was.  
Sesshomaru.  
  
"Why is he here?" Shippo clutched her in fear. Kagome patted his  
tail trying to calm him.  
  
"Dont worry. If he's using me to get Tetsiaga he wont hurt us.  
Besides. Its not like Im gonna return with Inuyasha if he comes  
for me."  
  
"Why?" then Shippo knew why. "Kikyo! I hate her!! How could  
Inuyasha do something like this? I hate him!! Mama can I stay  
with you? If you wont return then I wont either!" Kagome  
chuckled at his remarks.  
  
"Kagome who is he?" Rin came up and asked her.  
  
"He's my son Shippo." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Can Shippo play with us too?"  
  
"Go ahead. The runt can stay and play." Sesshomaru left. They  
continued playing.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
end chapter!!!!! 


	3. Sesshomaru's New Found Love CHP 3

Chapter 3  
  
Sesshomaru couldnt get the picture of Kagome smiling out of his  
head. It was a true smile and not a fake one either like all her  
other ones. [i]Though she is heartbroken and sad, she still  
smiles and tries to look happy. Since that little kitsune came  
she's been smiling more. I want to see her smile more. Wait!  
What am I thinking? Why do I care about some human wench?[/i]  
Sesshomaru shook his head. [i]Hmmm. . .If she wont return to  
Inuyasha then how will I get the Tetsaiga?[/i] Sesshomaru went  
to his hidden room to think it over.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Over the next week or so, they were out in the field play. Rin  
and Shippo were practically brother and sister. As usual  
Sesshomaru atayed behind. Kagome had asked him every day if he  
wanted to jion them but he always refused. [i]So much for being  
nice![/i] It was close to sunset so Kagome decided to walk over  
to the children and tell them that they had to leave. She could  
walk much easier since her leg was almost fully healed.  
  
"Hey you two. It's time now that we start heading back to the  
caslte."  
  
"Aaaawwww. Can we stay just a little longer? Please?" They both  
looked at her with puppy dog eyes. How could she refuse?  
  
"Ten more minutes. No longer. Alright?"  
  
"Yay!!!" They hurried and played til the ten minutes were up.  
  
"The ten minutes are up-" Kagome froze. Some one was walking  
towards them. And not just any one either. It was Inuaysha. "Hey  
you two go on get back to the casle. Now!" She didnt mean to  
yell at them but she had to.  
  
"Kagome. Why is Sesshomaru's scent on you?"  
  
"Stay away from me!"  
  
"Huh? Kagome what's wrong?" He bagan to walk close to her.  
Kagome took several staps back.  
  
"Didnt you hear me? Stay back!" She didnt want Inuyahsa to get  
near her. He pulled Kagome into a hug.  
  
"I didnt know what to think. I went to your time but your mother  
said that she was still in my time. I was confused." Kagome  
struggled against him.  
  
"Let go of me! I hate you!" With that he backed off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take your dead bitch leave me alone! You cant have the jewel!  
Did you really think that I was that stupid?"  
  
"Kagome what are you-" He was confused. [i]How did she find  
out?[/i]  
  
Tears were streaming down her face. She could barely talk.  
"Inuyasha. I saw and heard you tell Kikyo that you love her and  
that I mean nothing to you. You also said that once I return you  
would steal the jewel and use it to bring Kikyo back to life!"  
  
"Kagome I-" [i]How? I couldnt sense her prencense that  
night.[/i]  
  
She didnt care what he had to say. Kagome dropped to her knees  
and cried. She couldnt stop crying.  
  
"Well Kagome. Now that you know the real reason that I kept you  
around, I'll take that jewel to its rightful owner." He reached  
for the jewel that was hanging around her neck.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Kagome screamed and put her hands in  
front of her to ward him off. A soft purple began to glow from  
her hands. Then it exploded and sent Inuyasha flying. [i] Wow.  
If he's hurt then if I say 'sit' he'll be hurt even more![/i]  
"SIT!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed. Then she ran towards the castle.  
It didnt take long for Inuyasha to racover. Kagome tripped.  
  
"Give me the jewel!! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Just as he said  
that there was a clash of metal. Kagome turned to see what it  
was. Sesshomaru. He saved her. He didnt block the whole attack  
and some of it came and hit her in the stomach. She gasped in  
pain. Someone screamed her name but couldnt tell who it was  
because it was too blurry. Then she passed out.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome awoke to feel a sharp pain in her side.[i] Once again  
waking up with pain. [/i] She pushed the blue covers aside and  
noticed that she was bandaged. [i] Who did this? Was it  
Sesshomaru?[/i]  
  
"Mama? Are you up?" Shippo apparently just woke up too.  
  
"Shippo? I didnt even see you. Yeah Im up." She tried sitting up  
but gasped in pain. "Why is it that as soon as one wound is  
healed, I get a fresh wound?"  
  
"Are you hurting mama?"  
  
"Dont worry Shippo, Im fine. Really."  
  
"Oh because to me you look like your in a lot of  
pain."Sesshomaru siad sitting in a chair across the room.  
  
"S-Sesshomaru? I didnt see you there either. Man. . . I must be  
losing it. Hey. . . uh, what happened after I passed out?"  
Kagome asked quietly not sure if she wanted to hear the anxwer.  
  
"You passed out, I drew Tokigen, injured that bastard pretty  
good and kicked him off my lands. Literally." She laughed at  
this. "Then I brought you back and bandaged you then you woke.  
And so here we are."  
  
"Sesshomaru?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
[i]She's thanking me? Hmmmm.....[/i] Though Sesshomaru's smile  
didnt appear on his face he was smiling on the inside.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
end chapter!!!!!!! 


	4. Sesshomaru's New Found Love CHP 4

Chapter 4  
  
Another week had passed since Inuyasha showed up on Sesshomaru's  
land. Kagome's wound was almost healed completely. Kagome woke  
up from a strande dream. She was panting heavily. [i] Why did I  
dream about that?[/i]  
  
* * * * * DREAM* * * * *  
  
[i]Kagome was sitting on a park bench when suddenly Inuyasha sat  
down right next to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her  
into a kiss. Kagome tried to get away. Then the kissed changed.  
She liked it so she kissed back. Kagome opened her eyes and  
noticed that Sesshomaru was kissing her. She let him kiss her.  
[/i]  
  
* * * * END DREAM* * * *  
  
Kagome got up carefully so she wouldnt wake Shippo and walked  
out of her room. She snuck down the corridor. After five minutes  
of walking she came to the door that led to the gardens. She  
walked outside and stood next to the fence looking at the full  
moon. [i]It's so beautiful. . .[/i] She didnt know it but  
someone was watching her.  
  
Sesshomaru couldnt sleep. He walked to his balocany and looked  
at the moon. He looked into the garden that was just below him  
and saw someone. It was Kagome. He was stunned. Her hair looked  
silver one moment then deep black the next. [i]The moon. . .  
[/i] Sesshomaru just continued staring at her.  
  
Kagome soon forgot the dream. She sighed as a cold wind began to  
blow. She shivered then something warm and fluffy was placed  
onto her shoulders. Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru with his  
tail wrapped around her. "Uh, thank you. . ." She looked back at  
the moon.  
  
Sesshomaru was fighting a battle inside his head.[i]I should  
just leave. But I cant leave her out here to freeze. Wait. Why  
do I care if she freezes?[/i] He sighed. "Uh, you should get  
some rest. Let's go." He couldnt think of anything else to say.  
  
Kagome then sighed and walked with him back to her room. "Thank  
you." She shut the door and walked to her bed.[i] Im so  
tired.[/i] She laid onto the bed and fell into dreamless sleep.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[i]Why does she make me feel this way? She is just a human.  
Rin's human and yet I care for her. Uhhhh. . . .Rin's making me  
soft.[/i] Sesshoamru paced his bedroom. [i]Why cant I just get  
rid of her? Then she'd be gone from my mind for good.[i]  
Sesshomaru then remebered his dreams several weeks ago. [i]Does  
she love me? How can she love me when every time we've met  
before I tried to kill her?[/i] Something entered his mind.  
[i]To forgive and forget[/i] Sesshomaru sighed. [i] That girl  
can be too trusting.[/i] He sighed once again and tried to get  
some sleep even though he rally didnt feel tired.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kagome sat listening to the children playing. She played with  
the jewel around her neck out of habit. [i]I miss mom, gramps  
and Sota so much. And Sango and Miroku too.[/i] She cast a  
forlorn look towards the east where the well was and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru sat down next to her.  
  
Kagome jumped in surprise. "Oh. . . nothing really. . ."  
  
Sesshomaru wasnt to sure about this. He could sense her grief.  
"You miss your family dont you?"  
  
"Yeah. . .But there's no way I can get there without Inuyasha  
being there. I mean where else would he be? There are no jewel  
shards to collect."  
  
He didnt know why he was concerned but right now he couldnt  
stand to see Kagome so sad. "Rin, Shippo, come here." The  
children stopped playing and came over. Kagome was confused.  
  
"Sesshomaru what-?"  
  
"Shhh. We're going on a trip. How does that sound to everyone?"  
  
"A trip to where?" The children asked.  
  
"To a well. . . to a new place that you two have never been to  
before."  
  
Kagome was speechless. "Sesshoamru!" She hugged him tight.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru was in heaven. He inhaled her scent. [i]Wow. . .[/i]  
  
"When are we going?" Rin asked.  
  
"How about right now?" Kagome gasped and hugged him even  
tighter.  
  
"Thankyou so much! I dont know how I will repay you!"  
  
"Dont worry." [i] You already have.[/i]  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
end chapter!!!!! 


	5. Sesshomaru's New Found Love CHP 5

Chapter 5  
  
They had been walking for a day now and Kagome couldnt stop  
smiling. [i] I cant believe that I get to see my family!! I cant  
beleive that Sesshomaru is letting me go!![/i] Kagome began to  
hum the lyrics to Perfect by Simple Plan.  
  
Sesshomaru was just listening to her. [i] She must be able to be  
a good singer too[/i] It was close to sunset whne they reached  
the well.  
  
"You guys are going to have to grab on to me if your coming."  
SHippo climbed onto her shoulder, Rin held her hand and  
Sesshomaru picked them and jumped into the well. They were  
surruonded by a blue light.  
  
"We're here." Sesshomaru once again picked them up and jumped  
out of the well. When they walked out of the well house  
Sesshomaru was stunned. He could smell humans everywhere just  
like Kagome explained to them on the way there.  
  
"Dont forget that you cannot hurt any one in this era. If you do  
then youll be in big trouble. Now then let's go see my family!"  
They all walked quietly into the house.  
  
"Mama? Gramps? Sota? Are you home?" Kagome indicated that they  
follow her and she walked up the stairs. When they reached the  
top they heard music blaring.  
  
Down With the Sickness by Disturbed:  
  
[i]Drowning deep in my sea of loathing,  
Broken your servent I kneel (will you give it to me?)  
It seems what's left of my human side  
is slowly changing in me (will you give it to me?)  
Looking at my own reflection  
when suddenly it changes, violently it changes (oh no!)  
There is no turning back now that you've woken up the demon  
in me  
  
Get up come on get down with the sickness  
Get up come on get down with the sickness  
Get up come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate and let it flow into me! [/i]  
  
Sesshomaru had had enough. Kagome could sense it too. She put a  
hand on his arm. "Wait here." She walked to where the song was  
playing and pounded on the door as loud as possible. The music  
stopped suddenly and a second later the door opened and a boy  
came out.  
  
"Kagome!!!!!" Sota hugged her. "What happened to you? Mom was so  
worried!"  
  
"Dont worry I made it back. Where is mama and gramps?"  
  
"They left for the store but they should be-" Sota just looked  
behind Kagome and saw Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Rin.  
  
"Oh! Sota this is Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo. And this is my  
brother Sota." She intruduced everyone.  
  
"Hey this guy looks like Inuyasha!"  
  
"That's because he is my brother."  
  
"Cool!!"  
  
"Oh Sesshomaru cool is a good thing." Kagome told him because he  
looked confused by what he meant.  
  
"Sota! Come help with the groceries please."  
  
"Hey mom guess what!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hey are you coming?" Sota asked.  
  
"Yes we are. Lets go." they walked down the stairs.  
  
"Mom we have some company."  
  
"How many friends did you bring home this time?"  
  
"Four!"  
  
"Four? Sota I-" she stopped when she saw Kagome. She dropped her  
groceries and ran to Kagome. "Kagome!! I missed you so much!  
Come you and-" She looked at Sesshomaru and the two little  
children. "I thought that Inuyasha would be with you. I mean he  
looks like Inuyasha but he's not."  
  
"Mama. Inuyasha will never come here again. I hate him. What's  
for dinner?" Her mother understood.  
  
"Well we can have let's see. . ." she walked to the kitchen.  
"Chicken and. . . .Ramen? How's that sound?"  
  
"Great!!" Shippo, Sota,and Kagome ansered. Sesshomaru and Rin  
had no clue as to what they were talking about.  
  
"Dinner will be done in an hour. So just relax until then."  
  
An hou later dinner was ready. Sesshoamru and Rin loved it. Just  
like everyone else. [i]I never tought that I would eat with  
humans. Oh well.[/i] After dinner Kagome showed everyone where  
to sleep. Shippo slept in Sota's room, Sesshomaru on the  
bed/couch in the living room and Rin slept with Kagome.  
  
"Tomarrow I can show you around Tokyo since we're here."  
  
"Yay!!!" Rin and Shippo were excited. Sesshomaru only nodded but  
inside he was looking forward to tomarrow.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
end chapter!!!!! 


	6. Sesshomaru's New Found Love CHP 6

Chapter 6  
  
Kagome woke up late the next morning. "OMG!! I gotta take a  
shower!" She got up and ran downstairs. Rin, Shippo, and  
Sesshomaru were already up and sitting in the kitchen. "I'm  
gonna take a shower. Just relax here and wait for." Sessomaru  
stares at her. She was wearing a tight white tanktop and red  
boxers. [i] Wow....[/i] She turned around and ran into her mom.  
"Sorry mama. Oh can you do me a favor and find some clothes for  
Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Rin. Thank you mama!"  
  
After Kagome took her shower she put on a blue summer dress that  
ended just above her knees and had thin spagetti straps. She put  
on a pair of flip flops and brushed her hair. When she went back  
downstairs she found that everyone was dressed into modern  
clothes. Rin was wearin a dress that had colorful flowers over  
it and flip flops. Shippo was wearing a pair of jean shorts and  
a dark blue t-shirt. Kagome turned her gaze to Sesshomaru. She  
gasped. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeve  
black shirt. [i]He is so hot. . .Bad! I cant think like  
that![/i]  
  
Sesshomaru was pleased when he heard Kagome gasp. He didnt know  
why but he was. "Uh. . . Okay then. Since we're all ready to go  
let's go."  
She paused. "Uh. . . Sesshomaru. What about your tail?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well it looks cool so maybe people will think its your fashion  
statement. Yeah. It's your fashion statement. Okay then. Mama!  
We're leaving! Bye!"  
  
"Bye sweetie! Have fun!" The group left. Kagome decided that  
they go to the mall.  
  
"What's the mall?"Rin asked.  
  
"Well. . . Its like a giant martket place."  
  
"Ohhhh."  
  
When they reached the street several cars passed them.  
Sesshomaru jumped in front of them and pulled out his sword.  
"You said there are no demons in this era." He was really  
confused when Kagome bagan laughing. "What?"  
  
"It's just a car. Transportation for humans to take us to long  
distances. They dont hurt you. Trust me."  
  
Sesshomaru put his sword away and backed up. They continued  
walking to the mall. Sesshomaru stayed close to Kagome to block  
out the humans' smell. Kagome giggled. When they passed a shop  
that had a giant teddy bear in it, Rin begged for it.  
  
"Hey Rin. On the way back I will buy you one. It's too big to  
carry around all day. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah!!" They continued walking until, "Hey Kagome! I thought  
that was you!"  
  
Every one turned around to see three girls walking towards them.  
It was Kagome's friends, Eri, Yumi,and (i cant member the  
otherones name. sry!) Tae. They looked at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hey Kagome is that that two timing-"  
  
"Violent-"  
  
"Boyfriend uh Inuyasha?" They all asked.  
  
"Inu-? No!! This is Sesshomaru. And Rin and Shippo. This is Eri,  
Yumi, and Tae. Uh Sesshomaru is a friend from far away and Rin  
and Shippo are his little brother and sister. Im showing them  
around."  
  
"Oh. Well we'll see ya later. Bye!"  
  
"I'm sorry about that. My friends are kinda nosy."  
  
"Kind of?"  
  
"Okay really nosy. Well lets just get to the mall." When they  
got to the mall they looked at the candy and toy shop for Shippo  
and Rin. Then they went to the art stand to get thier pictures  
drawn. They got it in color. Sesshomaru and Kagome had their  
arms around eachothers shoulders and Rin was sitting on  
Sesshomaru's lap and Shippo on Kagome's. Shippo was eating a  
lollie pop. Sesshomaru looked at the picture. He was glad that  
it made them look like a family. [i]Wait! There I go again.[/i]  
  
"What is the purpose of this? It doesent look like us."  
Sesshomaru asked Kagome.  
  
"It really isnt suppoed to. It's supposed to be something to  
look at and laugh." (like when u go to the fair and get your  
face drwn like cartoons!)  
  
"Oh." Kagome put the picture in her bag and decided that it was  
time to go. As soon as they walked out of the store a boy with  
brown hair and brown eyes came up to them.  
  
"Kagome hey!! Are you feeling better? I stopped by your house  
but your grandpa said you were showing some freinds around. I'm  
glad I caught up to you."  
  
"H-hey Hojo. W-what's up?" Kagome smiled weakly. [i]Just what I  
needed.[/i]  
  
Sesshomaru didnt like this guy. He didnt want this Hojo to be  
anywhere near Kagome but remebered that if he tried to do  
anything he'd be in trouble.  
  
"Everyone this is Hojo. Hojo this is Sesshomaru, Rin, and  
Shippo. They are visiting from far away."  
  
"Oh you mean theyre frome the village you stay at when your  
sick?"  
  
"Y-yeah." [i]Oh no. Now Ill have to tell Sesshomaru my gramps'  
excuses so he wont be concerned about me.[/i]  
  
[i]What does this guy mean when she's sick? I will just have to  
ask her later.[/i]  
  
"Hey uh Kagome can I talk to you in private?"  
  
"Sorry Hojo but if your asking me out then I cant. I already  
have a boyfriend. I'm really sorry." Kagome had told Sesshomaru  
that a boyfrien was like guy and a girl that were really really  
close.  
  
For the first time she saw Hojo was upset. "You know I waited  
and waited hoping that you would see that I love you but I guess  
you dont care about me."  
  
"Hojo! I'm sorry. I do care for you but not that way. Please  
understand."  
  
"I bet that that bad ass standing next to you is who you like.  
Well guess what. He'll drop you for the next girl that crosses  
his path. I wouldnt do that."  
  
Sesshomaru couldnt take it. "I would never do that to Kagome  
because I love her." Kagome only stared. "Now you will stay  
away from her!"  
  
Hojo took off. They continued walking. When they got to the shop  
with the teddy bear Kagome went in and bought it.  
  
"Here ya go Rin." Rin was really happy. They finally reached  
Kagome's house.  
  
* * * * * * 


	7. Sesshomaru's New Found Love CHP 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Hey Sota! Will you put in a movie so that everyone can watch?  
Explain to them what a movie is. Thank you!" Kagome then went  
into her room and sat on her bed.[i] Did he mean that? That he  
loves me? And if he does, do I love him?[/i] She knew the answer  
to that. [i] Yeah I do love Sesshomaru too. [/i] Kagome sat up  
at the knock on her door. She opened it.  
  
"Uh Sesshomaru." She let him come into her room.  
  
Sesshomaru inhaled. It smelled so much like Kagome. "So uh what  
do ya want?"  
  
He didnt know what to say. Kagome could tell he was confused.  
"I'll start. Did you mean it? When you said you loved me?"  
  
". . . .Yes." Kagome smiled and hugged him. Sesshomaru hugged  
her back. He lifted her head and slowly kissed her. At first she  
was shocked. Then she kissed him back. The kiss got more  
passionate.  
  
"Yes I do love you Kagome."  
  
She giggled. "I love you too." They continued kissing. "Thank  
you Sesshomaru."  
  
"Hmmmm. . .For what?"  
  
"For getting rid of Hojo for me. He's been a pain in my side for  
so long."  
  
"Your welcome Kagome. But I have a favor to ask you. You dont  
have to do it if you do not want to. I'd be a lot easier if you  
did though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you could use the shikon no tama to become a full inu  
youkai. That way you wouldnt die before me. . ."  
  
"You mean I could become inu yokai and I could live with you  
forever practically?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Kagome thought about it [i]That way I wouldnt die and leave him  
behind. We'd be together when we die. Yeah. [/i] "I'll do it"  
She smiled. "We can use it when we get back home."  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. [i]Get back home. . . That means that she  
wnats to live with me in my time![/i] He hugged Kagome and  
kissed her even more passoinately then before.  
  
"Uhh. . .Sesshomaru? We better get downstairs to watch my little  
brother. He could be up to something."  
  
"Right." They walked downstairs together. When they got down to  
the living room they saw a HUGE mess. There were pillows,  
feathers, candy wrappers, and pizza crusts, everywhere. They  
furniture was tipped on it's sides.  
  
"SOTA!!"  
  
Sota, Shippo, and Rin ran into the room with dirty faces.  
"What's wrong sis?"  
  
Kagome was mad. She knew that she was gonig to have to clean it  
all up. She pointed to the living room. "Oh. He he he. . ."  
  
"All you three get up to Sota's room and wati there. I have to  
clean up this mess. You'll stay there until I'm done. And Sota  
that means no PS2, Game boy no nothing! Alright?"  
  
"Yes sis. . . " The children obeyed. Kagome sighed. [i]Where to  
start?[/i] She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a garbage  
bag.  
  
"Here let me help you."  
  
"Huh? Oh thanks. You can put the furniture the way it was.  
Thanks." An hour or so later they finished cleaning the living  
room. It was spotless. Just as they got rid of the last bit of  
trash Kagomes mom walked in.  
  
"Oh Kagome! You didnt have to clean the living room. It wasnt  
dirty."  
  
"That's okay. We were bored." Kagome went to the children. She  
told them that if they ever did that again she tell mom. They  
understood.  
Kagome sighed and went to bed. Everyone slept in the same place  
as the night before.  
  
* * * * * * * 


	8. Sesshomaru's New Found Love CHP 8

here's where its rated R (later on i tink. . .)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Over the next three days they explored Tokyo. Kagome was ready  
to go back to her new 'home'. Kagome took a huge bag with all  
her festival clothes since that would be more appropriate for  
that time. She had nine kimonos. She could get some more later.  
She also took her priestess outfit for traveling.  
  
"We ready?"  
  
"Yeah!" Rin and Shippo exclaimed.  
  
"Well mama we're leaving now."  
  
"Okay sweetie. I love you. And come and visit when you change  
into an inu yokai. I want to see you. Byt dear!"  
  
They all left for the fuedal era. Sesshomaru couldnt sense  
Inuyasha anywhere near so he called Ah-uhn and they rode back to  
the castle. Kagome moved all her clothes to the chest at the  
bottom of her bed.  
She took the jewel off her neck. [i] I think I'm ready for  
it.[/i] She sought out Sesshomaru. He was standing in the hall  
on the first floor.  
  
"Sesshomaru! I'm ready!"she held up the jewel. Kagome walked  
down the stairs to stand in front of him and smiled.  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yes" She whispered to the jewel "To be full inu yokai." The  
jewel bagan to glow bright purple. So did Kagome. She hovered  
about a foot off the ground. Her hair turned to blue and grew  
past her hips (longer then sesshie's). Her eyes turned a soft  
purplish pink. A matching stripe was under each eye. Insaed of  
getting doggie ears, her ears were pointed like Sesshomaru's.  
She grew a tail that matched her hair. Her nails grew harder,  
longer, and sharper. She also grew fangs. She slowly stopped  
glowing and landed on the ground on her feet.  
  
Sesshomaru watched Kagome change. If possible she was getting  
more beautiful. He couldnt believe how beautiful she was. "Wow.  
. . Kagome you lok great. . ." Kagome ran to her room and looked  
into a mirror. "Cool!!" She looked at her claws. She heard  
someone walking by her door. Before they knocked she yelled  
"Come in!"  
  
Sesshomaru walked into her room. "So I see that you could hear  
me." He was smiling.  
  
"Yep! I wonder what I can do? I mean you have poison claws and  
can turn into a giant dog."  
  
"Well we will just have to find out. Come on."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Yeah!" They walked back to the first floor and outside. They  
walked behind the caslte to another giant building. Sesshomaru  
entered it. Kagome followed. It was a training hall.  
  
"You have strong miko powers so this should be easy. Now. . ."  
  
For the rest of the day Kagome discovered her powers. Like  
Sesshomaru she had a type of poison. Hers though wasnt the same.  
It was a sleeping gas. She could also transform into a giant  
dog, but when she did she was half the size of Sesshomaru's  
transformed state and she was a bluish color. She could also  
fly. Not very high or fast but at least she could fly.  
  
"Well now we know what I can do."  
  
"Yeah." [i]Now or never.[/i] Sesshoamru kissed Kagome. She  
wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Sesshomaru  
then lifted her and flew to his room. They continued kissing  
only more pasiontely. Sesshomaru kissed her on her neck. He  
removed her top and cut that other strange garment (bra) off. He  
kissed her breast. Kagome gasped and then moaned. Sesshomaru  
smiled and kissed her soft lips once again. He massaged her  
other breast and she moaned against his lips. He took off the  
rest of her clothes and laid her on the bed. Sesshomaru then  
discarded his own clothes. He looked at Kagome's mystical  
beauty. He kissed her and then he entered her. Kagome gasped n  
pain. Once the pain subsided Sesshomaru continued slowly at  
first then faster and faster. They both reached thier climaxes.  
Sesshomaru colasped. Kagome slept peacefully in his arms.  
  
Sesshomaru bit her on the neck. She moaned in pain softly. Then  
he cut his wrist with his claws and let his blood mix with  
Kagome's to make them mates for good. He watced as a purplish  
pink cresent moon appeared on her forhead. [i]Now she really is  
mine.[/i] He smiled and fell asleep instantly.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Kagome was looking at herself in the mirror. [i] This moon wasnt  
there before. . .[/i] Sesshoamru awoke. Kagome could sense it.  
She smiled and walked over to him. "I have a question. How did I  
get this?" She pointed to the cresent moon on her forhead.  
  
"Because I've marked you as my mate."  
  
"How?"  
  
"By mixing our blood."  
  
"Oh. Okay then." she smiled and walked away. "Shippo and Rin  
havent seen me yet have they?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Well I guess we had best tell them." They found Rin and Shippo  
playing in the garden.  
  
"Sesshomaru who is that?" Rin asked.  
  
"Oh Rin dont you remember me? Come on. Think."  
  
Rin thought.". . . . . .Kagome?"  
  
"Mmm hmmm. Yep."  
  
"Mama you turned into a full yokai!" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Your so pretty." Rin said.  
  
"Tee-hee. Thanks." Kagome blushed. "Sesshomaru? Is it okay if I  
go visit my family real quick? I'll be back later. I can take  
care of myself now that Im yokai."  
  
Sesshomaru thought about this. "Alright. If your not back by  
sunset i'll come looking for you."  
  
"Thanks!" She kissed him on the cheek. "See ya soon!" She called  
and flew off.  
  
* * * * * * 


End file.
